Izinkan Aku Masuk Surga, Tiramisu Hinata
by Cindy Barus
Summary: Hinata yang tak pandai masak di ledek oleh kekasihnya Naruto. Hinata yang mau pandai masak akhirnya ke Sakura, untuk membuat sebuah masakan mudah, Tiramisu. Entah apa Naruto yang akan terlambat merasakan kue cinta itu, atau Hinata yang akan pergi dulu? Sebuah cerita di balik sebuah kue ...


( WARNING : OOC ! Out of Character ! ) CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

Tiramisu : Surga ' Izinkan aku masuk surga '

Tiramisu Hinata

_Woossshhhh~ Angin bertiup kencang dengan membawa daun-daun berguguran masuk ke dalam rumah, ternyata ada seseorang yang datang ( Rumah :: Cafe Sakura / Sakura's Cafe )_

_"Selamat datan-.. Eh?"_

_"Sakura, tolonglah aku.." Mohon seseorang yang baru saja mendatangi rumah tersebut_

"PERMISI! Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuuga! Sedia membantumu dalam memasak kue!" Hinata yang baru saja masuk langsung memperkenalkan dirinya

"E-eh? Anda mau membantu saya?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terkejut akan keberadaan Hinata yang muncul tiba-tiba

"I-iya!" Jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Kalau begitu, bisa minta alasannya?" Tanya Sakura

"SAYA INGIN BALAS DENDAM KEPADA UZUMAKI NARUTO! DIA MENGHINA KUE BUATAN SAYA! HOHO~ SAYA INGIN MEMBUAT DIA MAKAN KATA-KATANYA ITU SETELAH MELIHAT KUE BUATAN SAYA YANG SANGAT SEMPURNA SEPERTI MILIK SAKURA-SAN HOHO~" Jawab Hinata dengan nada penuh dendam

"U-um.. Naruto? Bukankah kalian pasangan yang suka duduk di dekat jendela cafe ini?"

"IYA! TAPI ENYALAH KENANG-KENANGAN ROMANTIS ITU!" Dengan nada marahnya Hinata

"E-er ..Ekhem, baiklah.. B-bagaimana kita langsung mulai saja? Mari kita membuat beberapa kue yang dasar yang cocok untuk seorang pemula sepertimu" Ajak Sakura lansung untuk tidak menyuramkan suasana

"APA? LANGSUNG? ...Ba-baiklah Sakura-san!" Dengan penuh kekagetan Hinata hanya dapat mengikut apa kata senseinya.

_**#**_Merekapun menuju dapur. Setibanya di dapur, mereka menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat kue dan masakan-masakan lainnya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, mereka mulai memasak. Tiap resep telah dicoba untuk dimasak oleh Hinata. Sayangnya, semua gagal total, tidak ada yang berhasil.

'Ugh... Coba lagi"

#Ulang.. Ulang.. Ulang.. Mereka mengulang terus.. Akan tetapi, hasilnya tetaplah 0, gagal total.. Tak ada resep yang tersisa, semua resep diulang-ulang, akan tetapi hanya membuang bahan dan waktu yang ada.. Padahal, semuanya untuk pemula yang sama sekali tidak tahu memasak! Mungkin Hinata memang tidak mempunyai bakat dalam masak.

#Waktu pun berjalan.. Tak terasa, sudah 3 bulan lewat.. Tiap harinya, selalu sama, tidak ada perkembangan, Hinata tetap berusaha dan Sakura tetap sabar dan tegar menghadapi muridnya ini. Lalu..

"Ng.. Hinata-chan, sudah jam 19.00, sudah mulai larut, kau harus pulang untuk istirahat, besok kita lanjutkan ya?"

"Iya.. Maaf sudah merepotkan Sakura-san.. Makasih.." Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Setelah membereskan semuanya, Hinata pun berpamitan sama Sakura-san dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Haaaa... Cape nya.. Dia- " Sebelum selesai berbicara

"Dia sama sekali tidak bisa masak ya! Perempuan yang payah!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mananya

"Ji-jiraiya? K-kau? .. Argh.. Hiraukan.. Sabar.. Sabar.." Sakura mengelus-ngelus dadanya untuk menyabarkan hatinya

"Hari yang melelahkan, ya?"

"Sangat.. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu memasak.. Aku harus apa.."

"Menyerah saja"

"Enak saja! Tidak.. Dia kesini, karena dia mempercayaiku! Mempercayaiku.. Untuk membantunya.. Aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa!" Sakura bersemangat

"..." Jiraiya terdiam

Sakura langsung mengotak-atik rak-rak buku resepnya itu. Saat ia sedang mencari..

"Um.. Sakura-chan, bagaimana jika kalian membuat Tiramisu? Tiramisu tidaklah susah, melainkan sangatlah gampang bukan" Usul Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan sebuah resep yang tidak ia sengajai temukan di bawah tumpukan-tumpukan buku resep

"E-eh? Tidak semua Tiramisu..(Tiramisu banyak macamnya) Tapi.. Ini.. Hm.." Sakura membaca isi resep Tiramisu tersebut

"Sangat... MUDAH! HOREE! MAKASIH JIRAIYA SUDAH MEMBANTU!" Sakura sangat gembira, saking gembiranya ia lompat-lompat di tempat tidurnya

"He? Ya, baiklah.."

#Keesokan harinya.. Gubrak, seseorang baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu kembali ternyata..

"Maaf aku terlambat Sakura-san! Tadi masih ada ekstrakurikuler Jurnalis, jadinya terlambat.. Maaf.." Hinata datang terlambat dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya itu

"Ah, tak apa, ayo kita langsung mulai!" Ajak Sakura yang wajahnya penuh riang, tidak seperti biasanya..

#Mereka langsung menuju dapur, memakai apron dan menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat kue Tiramisu

"Hari ini, kita akan belajar memasak kue Tiramisu~" Kata Sakura

"Tiramisu? Ibu pernah membuatkannya untukku ^^" Kata Hinata lembut dan manisnya

"Ehehe~ Jadi mudah deh! Ayo!"

#Mereka mulai memasak Tiramisu, dengan serius dan riangnya, hasil usaha mereka ternyata berhasil! Tiramisu telah jadi~

"U-uwaaa.. Sudah selesai.. .. Yay! Berhasil! Hehe~ Makasih Sakura-san!" Hinata sangat senang dan berterimakasih kepada Sakura

"Iya.. Sama-sama Hinata-chan"

"Sekarang, aku bisa tunjukkin ke Naruto yang bodoh itu! Hehe~" Wajah iblis menyerupai Hinata

"He.. He.." Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menahan takutnya itu

"Wah! Aku lupa, ada kursus piano setelah ini! Aku harus pulang dulu! Oh iya, 1 minggu ke depan, aku akan ikut OSN .. Jadi, tidak bisa mampir kesini Sakura-san.. Tolong simpan kuenya ya! Aku mau kasih dia setelah pulang nanti! Jya ne!" Hinata berpamitan dan langsung dengan tergesah pulang ke rumahnya

"Ha.. Oke.. Ini Tiramisu simpan di kulkas, akhirnya, 1 kue telah jadi dengan sempurna.. Pasti Naruto suka.." Ucap Sakura

#Tak terasa, sudah 1 minggu berlalu, harinya sudah tiba untuk les memasak lagi~ Tapi..

"Hm? Hinata tidak ada?"

"Iya, dia izin berobat" Kata Tenten yang sekelas sama Hinata

#Minggu demi minggu berlalu, tapi Hinata tidak muncul-muncul, karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kue buatannya, Sakura mesti membawakannya kepada Naruto, tepatnya, bersama Sasuke.

"Permisi apa ada Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke . Ternyata mereka sedang latihan (Waktu ekstrakurikuler-Ninja)

"Ya.. Dia disana, ada butuh apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin

"Um, aku ingin menyerahkannya kue ini"

#Tiba-tiba Naruto datang

"Ah.. Naruto.. Ada kue untukmu!"

"Dari?"

"Hinata-chan ^^" Sakura tersenyum manis

".. Cih... Ngapain makan masakannya.." Naruto berkata dingin dan sinis, tapi dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"? HEY! Dia sudah membuat ini dengan susah payah! CEPAT TERIMA!" Bentak Sakura marah

" TIDAK" Jawab Naruto tegas

"Ck.. Kenapa?"

"Apaan sih? Gila urusan sekali sama saya?"

"Tapi, Hinata sudah berkali-kali mencoba membuatnya!"

"Emang saya pikirin? Mau 100x juga saya tidak pikirkan ! Cih ...

.. Hanya membawa kenangan pahit.. sakit!"

"MENGAPA? DIA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

"BODOH! AKU JUGA TAHU ITU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMANYA KARENA AKU JUGA CINTA! "

"JADI KENAPA?"

"... Andai dia masih hidup.." Suasana menjadi sunyi..

"...?.. Hinata kenapa?.."

"Hinata sudah meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu karena jantungnya melemah dan.. Kau tahu,kan?" Perjelas Sasuke

"Meninggal?"

_"Aku tak mengetahui akan hal ini.. Mengapa.. Ia sangat cepat meninggalkan kami? Padahal, aku masih ingin memasak bersamanya! Aku tidak kesepian lagi memasak.. Karena dia disampingku, iya.. Dia tidak selevel denganku, tapi dia menemaniku.. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?.. Hinata.. Masih ada janji yang belum ku tepati.. yaitu.._

_Aku akan membawa Tiramisumu pada Naruto!"_

#Esok harinya, Sakura langsung mendatangi tempat ekstrakurikulernya Naruto dan Sasuke - Ninja Club, ia datang bersama Jiraiya, untuk "darurat". Ada sebuah rencana yang telah ia rencankan bersama Sasuke dan Jiraiya.

"Naruto!"

"?" Naruto yang tengah berlatih membalikkan badannya

"Ada apa keperluanmu disini?" Tanya Naruto sinis, sepertinya dia masih marah akan pertemuan sebelumnya

"IKUT DENGANKU!"

"Mau kemana? Aku mau latihan! Jadi, TIDAK"

"Huft.. Harus pakai cara keras.." Kata Sasuke pasrah

#Sasuke dan Jiraiya mengambil tangan Naruto lalu "menyeretnya" dengan paksa untuk ke cafenya Sakura

"H-hey? LEPASKAN AKU! SASUKE? G-guru JIRAIYA? HEY KALIAN! MAU APA?

"DIAM!"

#Sesampainya di cafe Sakura, Naruto didudukkan pada sebuah meja, 2 kursi berhadapan layaknya meja ini untuk sebuah couple, letaknya dekat jendela. Ya, inilah tempat duduku Naruto dan Hinata sejak dulu, tempat kenang-kenangan cinta romantis mereka..

"?.." Naruto kebingungan

"Silahkan~" Sakura menaruh sebuah Tiramisu di meja

"Ini...?..."

_**WooossssshhhhhhH~ ... Angin bertiup kencang dan membawa dedaunan masuk ke dalam cafe melewati jendela dan tampaklah...**_

"Hinata-chan?..." Naruto kaget dan merasa takut, tapi, rasa takutnya hilang karena senyum manis Hina-chan ..

" ^^.. Naru-kun.. ^^" Hinata tersenyum semanisnya

"Naru.. Aku membuat Tiramisu ini sendiri lho~ Entah enak apa tidak.. Ini kubuat dengan sepenuh cinta.. Aku sangat cinta Naru.. Tolonglah makan Tiramisuku ini.. Ku suap ya.. Aaaa.. " Hinata menyuap Naruto, dengan perlahan, Naruto mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata, yang kelamaan menjadi tangisan cinta..

"Bagaimana, Sayang..? ^^"

"Enak.. Sangat enak..."

" Ehehe~ "

"Hinata... Jangan pergi.. Jangan tinggalkan aku... Tetaplah bersamaku.. Aku sangat cinta Hinata ... Tidak rela melepaskanmu ... Tetaplah bersamaku.."

"..Naru-kun.. Ahaha.. Tidak bisa.. Sudah waktuku untuk pergi, tapi..." Sambil menunjuk dada Naruto

"Kau bisa temukan aku di hatimu.. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, ia akan hidup selamanya.. Di hatimu.."

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Naruto mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.. Hinata membelai dan mengecup pipi Naruto dengan lembut dan menatap Sakura

" Terimakasih Sakura.. Sasuke.. Jiraiya.. Cintaku Naruto.. ^^ Selamat tinggal...~"

#Semua berakhir, waktu berjalan seperti semula, ternyata, Tiramisu sangatlah terkenal di cafe Sakura.

"Haha.. Banyak yang memesan Tiramisu ya?" Tanya Ino

"Ya.. Sebab, enak sih~ Sapa dulu dong, Sakuraaaa~" Kata Sakura mantap

"Hey, kau tahu? Tiramisu artinya "Surga" "Perjelas Jiraiya

"Benarkah?.. Haha.. Hinata.. Kau dengar disana? Aku sudah menepati janjiku.. Semoga kau berbahagia di surga.."

Sakura melihat Naruto dan menghampirinya

".. Aishiteru yo.. Hinata.. Semua tentangmu selalu berbekas di hati ini... " Kata Naruto di dekat jendela sambil memakan.. Sebuah Tiramisu penuh cinta"

"... Manusia boleh pergi.. Tapi cintamu pada Hinata tetap berpegang.. " Ucap Sakura

" ... Hinata .."


End file.
